If only they were alive....
by Lina sama
Summary: A girl learns how to clone anime charectors and a man takes over the moon... First part of many...


What if it were possible to make the unreal real? If it was possible to make anime characters come to life? Watching them walk as if they were humans? Breath as if they were in need of the air to fill their lungs in order to live? Talk not to people in shows, but to actual people? She knew the way to do it and all she needed was a bit more financial support. When she got that, she would have her first experiment done and life would be great for her. But where would she get the money? As no idea swam through her mind, the young scientist saw her years of work flash by her eyes.  
  
All their plans were complete. Ryan looked down and gulped, yet he couldn't have deserted his plan now. Not after all the blood sweaty hours he had worked coming up with the idea, not to forget the time his friend Jordan spent aiding him. Soon their dreams would be forfilled. He'd have unlimited amounts of money and his two wives would be happy. That was mainly what he wanted, for them to have a better life than he could support them with right now. His first wife Alia would have enough to buy that DVD box set of Weiss Kreuz she had always wanted to have whereas his second wife could afford any diamonds she wanted. On top of things, he'd rule the world, no doubt about that. His plan was to buy out all the countries. And how would such a person obtain such money and power? Easily by taking a giant trampoline and putting it next to the biggest building in the world. Then by jumping off it and skyrocketing to the moon. After that killing the man on the moon and taking all his cheese to get all the money in the cheese market and by buying countries. He could use the transported he got, as long as you've been to a certain place you could transport back and forth. That way he'll never ever after to jump off the building again.  
Taking a deep breath Ryan plunged into the sky thinking about his wives happiness....  
  
A month later...  
  
That's the last time I'm ever going to have to do that to make an honest buck, Melanie thought to herself as she counted the bills she held in her hand. Not nearly as much as she deserved for the work she had done. Scrubbing peoples feet for seven dollars an hour wasn't much, yet it was the only job she could find. But it was worth it. Soon her experiment would be over and she would been considered the smartest genius around and would become rich.  
She entered her basement, where like every other mad scientists hid all her equipment. Here she conducted her experiment, which you couldn't really consider illegal, could you? Next to all the test tubs lay the young man who had taken her a year to construct. He was genetically built like a human, he was as human as they got. He had a bones, blood, a brain and even a heart, which would soon start beating on it's own, pumping blood through it's veins to his brain, which would start working after a few seconds. Only one small difference. He would have a mode chip where all his memories would be implanted. It would be as if his memories were real, he would think that he had killed his best friend who had broken his heart. He would think that what had happened to Aya's sister was real, that she was in a coma and woke up a few days ago. All his memories of killing those people would be there implanted into his mind. Best of all his thoughts would be like a real human's thoughts, he would fall in love with whom ever he pleased, he would be able to do stuff on his own free will and not that of the artist.  
Her first anime person she took was Ken. He was from a show called Weiss Kreuz and during the day was a flower man and at night an assassin. She did fool around with his personality though, she had made sure that his killing days were over.   
And all she still needed was that DVD collection of the show that she had saved up so much money to buy. She would then hook it up to his brain and set the chip to Ken, which would save all the information on Ken. Then three times electrify his body and his heart would start to pump blood throughout his body towards the brain.  
Ken would be alive.  
"One more day sweetie," Melanie whispered as she stroked her fingers through his hair.  
  
Ryan couldn't believe the wealth that had been bestowed upon him in the last month. After killing the man on the moon and stealing his precis cheese, Ryan warped back and forth to get more cheese and sell it. Also for a blast he charged people money to go to the moon with him and a couple of extra hands didn't hurt either. For only 300 dollars, the people would get a free trip to the moon and also a hand full of cheese as well. His wife Gen loved the moon too. There she would be able to draw the stars for her astronomy class better than all the rest of the students and when they all asked her where she got the perfect view, she would answer "That's a secret". What else was she to tell them anyways? Ryan was proud of her 100% on the drawings and surely she was just as happy.   
So far his money making scheme made him over seven billion dollars richer than he was before he had started out. His friend Jordan was also happy with the seven billion he had made, yet they both striving for more. So each of them could buy out half the world and together they would rule. And make it a better place for man kind and bla, bla, bla.  
His other wife was also very happy. Finally she had enough for all the Weiss Kreuz DVD box set collection... a one of a kind item. And surely she would be there for opening hours.  



End file.
